


Breath of Life

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a lifeguard at the summer pool is an easy job, right? It was for Iruka until he had to rescue someone from drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them to be my story puppets

Iruka sat high upon his watchtower, envious of the kids that were playing only feet below him. He'd been a lifeguard at this pool for the past three summers and although he was happy to watch over everyone, days like these made him wish he were in the pool not just watching it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Iruka cautioned the teens that were about to dive into the pool. Jumping in was only allowed when there was enough room to see water, but in the midst of summer they often had to close the pool to having too many people. Today was a little slower than normal. The heat had died down just before the week started, so instead of 'packed to the gills' it was just 'busy'.

Looking around Iruka thought about how glad he was that he hadn't run into too much trouble over the last few years. Sure there'd been kids running, a few band aids given out, cutting down on bullying, and even teaching kids how to swim, but no real emergencies.

He surveyed the pool again when something caught his eye; all the signs were there, as he cursed himself, "shit!"

Iruka jumped into the water deftly avoiding the kids that were near the side of the pool. He maneuvered to the bottom dragging the lifeless body to the surface and out of the pool.

There had been weeks of training on what to do when someone was drowning, and how to see the signs. The movie interpretations were over dramatized, most people didn't make huge movements and cry out that they were drowning. Iruka had not expected to be the one to ever have to use his training, he wasn't even sure that he would remember it when an emergency happened. Yet when the moment came his body reacted on his own and he did everything as he had been trained.

He looked at the young man that had to be about a year older than him, there were no signs that he was breathing so Iruka started into his CPR ministrations. He placed his hands on the man's chest and started to pump. When he got to 30, he took his hands away and opened the man's mouth to help open the air passages. He leaned over pinching the man's nose and breathed into his lungs. After two short breaths he went back for another set of chest compressions. 

"...29...30," he mumbled the number under his breath, going back to breathe into the lungs. When their lips touched, he got surprised by the subtle reaction from below him. The man started kissing him. Iruka jerked away and stared at the face beneath him.

He watched as the man turned his head and coughed out the water lingering in his lungs, but he wasn't sure what had happened. Noticing the crowd around him Iruka started to get angry.

"Get back to swimming or leave, I'm not here for entertainment," he tried to keep his voice level, but knew some of the onlookers had to notice something wasn't right. The crowd dispersed and Iruka got up walking away from the man lying on the ground.

He maneuvered his way back to the clubhouse where the other workers were hanging out.

"Kurenai," he called out, "can you take over for now?" He didn't give her much option, but knew the woman was always willing to give him a break when he needed it.

"Of course," the full figured woman walked over to Iruka before leaving, "are you okay? You look like something's wrong."

"I'm fine the heat just getting to me..." Iruka didn't look at her, but she just put a hand on his shoulder and walked out to take care of the customers.

"What happened to you?" Gemma asked, "you look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks," Iruka replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Shut up, stop making it worse," Raidou said bringing Iruka a towel to dry himself with. Iruka was glad to have the towel to wrap up in.

"Thanks," he said in earnest.

"You're welcome," Raidou replied, "gonna tell us what's wrong with you?"

"I'd rather not," Iruka quipped.

"Someone didn't push you into the pool again did they?" Gemma pressed on for more information.

"I wish," Iruka mumbled.

He sat there in with his coworkers staring at him waiting for an answer, but he was stubborn and not willing to talk this one out.

When the screech of the club room door reached their ears Iruka was glad that someone else was here to distract Gemma from his endless questions.

"Hey Kakashi!" Gemma waved over the entrant, "you two haven't met have you? Iruka, met Kakashi. Kakaishi, Iruka." Iruka looked up, eyes widening as he saw the man in front of him. A young man only a year or two older than him, with short silver hair; currently wet from being in the pool. The same guy he had just pulled out of the water.

Iruka looked down watching his knuckles go white from gripping the towel tighter to himself. "Raidou and I go to school with him."

"Excuse me," Iruka knew it was rude, but he wasn’t up for the awkward conversation. He walked out the back door that led to a small grassy area just before reaching the parking lot.

He sighed not sure what was going on, and he knew his friends were getting worried. Before he left he heard Raidou call for him to come back, and Gemma apologizing for him to the newcomer.

What was bothering him so much?

Maybe it was the feeling of being tricked, had Kakashi really been drowning? But Iruka remembered him coughing out the water after everything; he had to be in a little trouble.   
Why did Kakashi kiss him? How was he even conscious enough to kiss Iruka? 

"Hey," a soft voice called to Iruka.

He turned around, coming face to face with Kakashi. Iruka didn’t how to respond.

"So I was told you were the one that saved me earlier. I wanted the chance to thank you."

Iruka was silent for a moment until he realized that his staring was making Kakashi nervous.

"Ohh...It's just my job," Iruka felt unsure of how to continue.

"Well it's just my life..." Kakashi replied with a bite.

Iruka wanted to kick himself, "sorry, that didn't come out right...I haven't had to do that before, it's an odd experience." Iruka looked up at Kakashi's blank stare, "I should stop talking."

Kakashi started laughing.

Iruka was in shock, not only was he being criticized, now he was being laughed at. He huffed, and started to head back into the clubroom, but was caught by the arm before taking two steps.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to chase you away. You did a superb job for being your first time."

Iruka studied Kakashi, he was smiling and seemed to mean what he said, but the swings in his responses were not easy to follow. "I don't get you...one minute you're angry at me the next you're laughing and smiling."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You can't say you're any different, you were avoiding me and then started apologizing."

They stood avoiding each other's eyes, unsure of what they were doing.

"Can we start again?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded.

"Thank you for earlier."

"You're welcome."

"Better."

After Kakashi paused, Iruka took the opportunity to be bold, "Can I ask what happened..."

"You can ask, I can't promise I'll answer."

"Why did you have trouble and start drowning?" Iruka asked.

"I got distracted..."

"Distracted?" Iruka asked, confused on how anyone could be distracted enough to start drowning.

Kakashi started rubbing the back of his head, Iruka assumed it was a nervous habit. "I was trying to see how long I could hold my breath and at some point I wasn't holding it anymore."

"You are the most unusual person I have ever met..."

"Me? You work with Genma, how can I be worse than him," Kakashi teased.

"Hmm, that's a tough race. He might win by having a longer history," Iruka continued the banter.

"Why were you angry with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhh," Iruka didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't have a good excuse to get him out of the question either.

"Are you upset that you saved me?" Kakashi continued to press for an answer.

"No!" Iruka had to be adamant, before Kakashi got the wrong idea.

"Then why?"

Iruka looked Kakashi in the eye before taking a deep breath and responding, "Umm, when I was giving you CPR...you kissed me."

Iruka watched Kakashi go speechless. Before turning away Iruka noticed Kakashi's face reddened. He was glad that he wasn't the only one affected by it.

"Sorry," Iruka barely heard the mumble from Kakashi.

"So you didn't drown on purpose," Iruka asked.

Kakashi turned back, still a hint of pink on his cheeks, "You've been watching too much TV if you think anyone would do that."

Iruka shrugged, not disagreeing with Kakashi's statement. He watched Kakashi as his foot started to tap with nervous energy.

"You okay?" Iruka asked.

"So...I didn't drown on purpose..." Kakashi was struggling with his words. What he'd gotten out so far was starting to concern Iruka. "But the kiss might have been...a subconscious thing."

"What?!"

"Fuck..."

Iruka was shocked still, watching Kakashi cover his eyes. He could see the man cringing beneath the hand on his face.

The silence grew, if it could be called that with the dozens of kids screamed on the other side of the clubhouse.

"Iruka, you're cute," Kakashi's statement caught him off guard, but he continued before Iruka could protest, "I've been watching you for the last three years, I'm sure that sounds even creepier than I wanted. I'm not good with people... When I said I was distracted before drowning, I was distracted because I was watching you. I'm sorry I kissed you, not that I didn't want to, just not like that."

"Umm," Iruka didn't know what else to say, he'd never had anyone take interest in him before, and never enough that they managed to start drowning. "I'm not that interesting," he blurted out.

"That's what you say after everything else," Kakashi started laughing, "this is exactly why you're interesting."

Iruka felt his jaw drop.

"I told you, I've been watching for three years. You have so many faces and I can't stop watching them. When someone breaks a rule you're instantly angry, but the next moment you can be so caring if someone is hurt. Today I could tell you wanted to join us in the water, and I wish you could have. Maybe I would have had the courage to say hi."

"For someone 'not good with people', you talk a lot." Iruka was trying to process what Kakashi was to him… a creepy stalker, a friend, or just a stranger.

"Not good with people doesn't mean quite, I just say the wrong thing at the wrong time…all the time. Besides I'm not sure when I'll be able to talk to you again."

"Hold," Iruka needed a chance to breathe, "Can we try this again on another day?"

Kakashi seemed to think about it for a moment, but gave Iruka a nod in the end.

"Good, my head might explode if we don't stop."

Iruka watched Kakashi turn back, heading towards the clubhouse and giving him a weak wave before he disappeared from sight.

~~~~

Kakashi continued to greet Iruka through the week. He started with just a ‘Hey’, and slowly progressed to the weather. Iruka could tell he wasn't much of a conversationalist, but was trying hard.

They began to talk more when Iruka took a swim in the pool during his off hours. Talking about their schooling and things they had in common.

One afternoon they sat on the edge of the pool continuing their conversation.

"Aquaman doesn’t talk to fishes. He basically convinces them to do what he wants, not to mention he's also strong and very strategic," Iruka was arguing with Kakashi's statement that nobody liked Aquaman. Sure the superhero wasn't his favorite, but he didn't think he deserved to be discounted.

"I'm just saying that doesn't mean people like him."

"Whatever," Iruka rolled his eyes and turned away from Kakashi.

"Hey Iruka! We need to close up," Raidou yelled to him.

"I can finish it if you guys want to head home," Iruka called back. All of the customers had been shuffled out, and the only thing left to do was cover the pool and lock up.

"If you're sure," Raidou was giving Iruka one last chance to change his mind.

"Yup!"

"Do we need to get Kakashi out of your hair?" Genma kneeled behind Iruka, with his hand hovering dangerously close to pushing Kakashi into the water.

"I'll be fine, as long as he doesn't keep arguing with me…" Kakashi raised his eyebrows to Iruka's comment.

"Have a good night," Raidou waved to them, "Genma, I'll leave you to walk home if you don't hurry."

"Night, guys," Genma said giving them a salute as he ran towards his ride.

"No Running!" Iruka yelled after him.

The pair started laughing, knowing that Iruka's warnings had no affect Genma.

"What were we talking about?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked at him with a stern glare, he could tell that Kakashi hadn't forgotten, but probably was ready to move onto a different subject. Iruka just didn’t know what to change it to.

Looking down at the water, Iruka loved that it was tranquil…untouched. Something about it called to him, as he decided to drop back into the pool. He sat under the water for a moment looking up at Kakashi still on the surface. He could see something was bothering the other man, so he decided to resurface.

"What?" Iruka asked as he pushed his hair back from his face.

"You just 'fell' into the water," Kakashi described what he saw, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt like swimming. I love the water."

"I know. We've talked about that before." Kakashi was silent for a moment, "Mind if I join you?"

Iruka shook his head pushing off from the side of the pool to give Kakashi room to get in.

They didn't say much to each other, just swam side by side as the sun was starting to set.

Kakashi eventually dropped out of the back and forth motions of Iruka's laps. Iruka continued to swim back and forth, content with the relaxing feeling of the empty pool. When he slowed to a stop, he looked around for Kakashi, not seeing him above the water. He looked down seeing the unconscious body floating near the bottom of the pool.

"Not again," Iruka whispered to himself as he dove down to get Kakashi.

He pulled him up from the bottom, and out of the pool to the edge where he could start CPR. "Fuck… You can't drown now… I'll be in too much trouble," Iruka said with a weak laugh to the lifeless body as he started to pump his lungs.

When Iruka leaned down to breathe into Kakashi's lungs, he felt arms grab him tight and Kakashi started to kiss him. The kiss was different from their last one, stronger and with more desire.

Iruka pulled away looking down at Kakashi who seemed more than pleased with himself.

"Okay, that time I did it on purpose…" Kakashi said with the biggest grin on his face.

"You idiot!" Iruka punched Kakashi's chest. Kakashi choked on air as he tried to breathe again.

"What?" Kakashi whined.

"Not exactly the way to say I want to kiss you," Iruka explained.

"And what, I should have just said that, 'Hey Iruka I want to kiss you,'" Kakashi mimicked, as he sat himself up to look Iruka in the eye.

"Better than trying to drown yourself."

"But this was more fun."

Iruka placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder, "Not to me…"

Iruka felt the weight of Kakashi's head leaning up against his.

"Sorry Iruka, I didn't mean to worry you." 

They were silent for a long time as the light of the sun started to disappear even further, tingeing everything blue.

"Hey Iruka?"

"Hnn?"

"I really like you…" Kakashi started still leaning against Iruka's head, "You're fascinating, and I've loved getting to know you."

"I…" Iruka didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to feel forced into reciprocating Kakashi's feelings, but he did feel the same.

"It's okay…" Kakashi said solemnly as he lifted his head from Iruka's.

Iruka raised his head from Kakashi's shoulder. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and stared into Kakashi's eyes.

"I like you too." Iruka let go of Kakashi's hand and grabbed his head pulling it closer until they joined lips.

When Iruka pulled away he watched the smile grow on Kakashi’s lips, the smile he rarely showed anyone.

“But next time I’m not saving you…” Iruka threatened.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun that I had floating around my head for the last few days. Sandlot is some of the inspiration, but I didn't want it to be an exact translation of that.


End file.
